Lessons
by Selene08
Summary: Seras Victoria sits alone on the roof of the Hellsing manor, thinking over her sorrows. But a vist from her master might just change her paradigm of her situation. And she must now answer the age old question: humanity? Or Master? Read and review please!


_Its 1:03 and I wrote this in like five minutes. I'm on a role here! One hundred Hellsing oneshots here I come! Yeah! Please read and review! _

**Lessons**

Seras Victoria sat on the roof of the Hellsing Manor, looking out at the crescent shapped moon before her. Her thoughts contemplative and tragic. It had been just a couple of weeks since her rebirth and she could not have been fitting in worse.

Harsh words and suggestive natures from the soldiers. Stern words from Sir Integra. Stoic reply's from Walter. And worst of all…her Master. The belittling and horrid laughter filled her ears and she clutched her head. Trying to will the pain to leave her and hopefully to stop herself from shedding tears of crimson. She wanted no more than to just run away from him and just disappear.

But it was not so, no…she had a mission to do. A job, a duty. But a duty to who?! She had not chosen to be a soldier! She had not chosen to wear a scanty uniform! She had certainly not chosen to get belittled and diminished by humans who did not care for her and a Master who acknowledged her the same way he would a fleck of dust. No! She had not wished for any of it.

Yes here she was, along on the roof of a large and impeccably clean mansion. Tears stinging at big blue eyes. Pouring down the sides of her cheeks and staining her shirt. She wiped them away quickly and did her best not to resort to open mouth sobbing.

A chill ran down her spine.

"Again, you weep." Said an annoyed, deep, and sultry voice from the shadows. Seras did her best to ignore him, turning her face away from him in shame she barely had time to notice hands reaching out to her. She jerked away.

"Master…please…don't!" She whimpered as Alucard merely ignored her pleas and appeared before her. A hand cupped her face and she did her best to avoid his piercing gaze but it was to no avail. He held her even firmer with spindly fingers.

"Why do you weep, police girl? Something I did?" He said voice sardonic.

"I…I…" She sputtered but trailed off into silence, tears streaking down her porcelain skin. Seras closed her eyes, expecting a blow for her idiocy but none came but the feel of scared leather on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw that his hands were wiping away her tears.

She raised an eyebrow.

"In this life, its not good to weep over such trivial things."

"I know…" she murmured.

"No you don't. So be quiet and listen."

"Yes, Master."

"Its not good to cry over such stupid things because if you cry over them you are accomplishing nothing. And therefore you become useless and obsolete. But if you have it within your power to change something then you must change it. You must learn from your mistakes and the mistakes of others and keep living your life. As an old saying goes 'there's no use crying over spilt milk.' So dry your own tears and move on. Pain does fade with time, it fades into a scar that you will see on your heart one day and it will remind you why you move forward. As to not slip back into that same pain. Do you understand?"

Seras nodded and gave a small smile, a small hand brushed away her tears. "I do, Master…thank you. But…" Seras trailed off.

"What?"

"I wish you would treat me better though." She muttered, quickly. Alucard stood and scoffed.

"I'll start being nice to you when you start drinking your blood, police girl." Seras smiled slightly, the old routine.

"But I want to keep my humanity." She answered back, he rolled his eyes.

"Humanity?! What good is humanity if you're a vampire?" Turning away from her, he headed towards the edge of the roof to where a portal lay open and awaiting him. "And don't think I'm always this nice. I was in a good mood today." He said, his eyes not meeting her's. He reached inside the folds of his coat and extracted a blood bag. Tossing at her, she caught it reluctantly. "So drink your blood and be a good girl for Master."

"Yes, Master."

"Good."

And he was gone.

Seras took a look at the blood bag and sighed. What to choose?

_Humanity? _

…_Or Master? _


End file.
